


Joining the Festivities

by BoltedBee



Series: KOStar Holiday Adventures [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, inappropriate use of mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: It's that time of year again. The time where Starscream would rather hide in his room to avoid caroling drones and the frigid cold outside. Knock Out once again takes it upon himself to help the mopey seeker.
[Sequel to Material Things.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make it a yearly tradition to write one of these with Knock Out and Starscream. They're such a lovely couple to share it with. I wanted to make it a series rather than chapter-by-chapter, in case I wanted to expand on a particular event. But they'll most likely be oneshots.
> 
> I know it's late, but you know, holiday rush and whatnot.

It was another dreadfully cold year on Earth, another year that the humans were celebrating their obnoxious holidays again. The Vehicons, too, seemed to be enjoying every bit of it; singing their own versions of the humans’ songs, and this year, stealing a few hundred yards of fluorescent lighting to decorate the _Nemesis_ with. It was only slightly unfortunate that Megatron had caught two or three of them in the act and rained blaster-fire on them before tearing down the colorful decorations himself.

Knock Out had found that amusing when he was fortunate enough to witness it. Megatron was certainly not the type to have any sort of holiday spirit, but perhaps he was being a bit too harsh, Knock Out thought. Really, the extra color gave the usually-dreary and purple-lit ship a pleasant glow if there were enough of them. Perhaps the drones just should have kept them in their own quarters.

More importantly though, Knock Out had not seen the object of his affection lately. Due to the weather, the medic had guessed that Starscream had likely hidden away in his own room again. It wasn’t often that Knock Out could pull him from it when he was off-duty. During these frigid months, Starscream had become a total shut-in.

Then, Knock Out got a brilliant (or awful) idea. He decided that he would join in on the festivities as well. Though, not quite as obviously as the stupid Vehicons that was sure to land his aft in hot water. No, after his… “unique” experience the previous year with his favorite seeker, Knock Out figured he’d come up with something new to do in an effort to cheer him up.

The medic went out on his own time and cruised the busier towns where there were more lights and more humans. They all bustled about, bundled in several layers of whatever it was they covered themselves with and going into little shops to buy expensive trinkets and gifts. In one of the grander holiday displays Knock Out had come across was an arc wrapped in green flora and hanging from the center of it was some sort of – as Knock Out had called it – a “kissing plant”, as humans would gather two at a time beneath it and do as the name suggested. It was… odd. This was one more thing the humans did that he could not understand, but somehow, it almost seemed sweet.

Knock Out decided that he had seen enough Earthlings go about their day and bright lighting, so he left the little village in favor of a forest he knew to be nearby.

. . .

Knock Out tapped on the door to Starscream’s quarters. It soon slid to the side, allowing him entrance. The medic found Starscream curled up on his berth, covered in several blankets. “Evening, Starscream.”

“Can I help you?” Starscream asked sarcastically, but not maliciously.

“You might. Though, I see you’ve helped yourself to the Vehicons’ bedding again,” Knock Out teased.

Starscream scoffed. “I don’t suppose dead mechs need them very much, do they?”

“Oh. No, I suppose they don’t.” Knock Out wasn’t expecting that answer. After all, Starscream had taken blankets from the still-functioning Vehicons the year prior. They did seem to lose more of their fighting force in the past month, hadn’t they?

“You just assumed I stole them.” Starscream offered a half-afted glare and a raised eyebrow, but really nothing more.

“I did. However, that isn’t why I’m here.”

“What, then?”

“I know how reclusive you get around this time of year, so…” Knock Out looked around for a moment, almost nervous, before speaking again. “I’ve taken a few notes on the sort of festivities that have been going on. Even the drones get in on it. So I decided it may not be such a bad idea for us, too.”

There was an immediate look of disgust or comprehension on the seeker’s face.

“I know it may not be your thing, but- look.” Knock Out stopped to pull an item from his subspace to hold up in front of Starscream’s face: no less than three, pointy, green trees (still covered in the frozen, white stuff) all tied together by the base and wrapped up in multi-colored festival lights he managed to snag from the Vehicons.

Starscream observed the shiny thing for several moments but for the life of him, couldn’t figure out what Knock Out was getting at. “What the Pit is this?”

“If I recall right, the humans called it ‘missile tow’. It’s quite ridiculous and nonsensical, if you ask me. But all they do is gather beneath it and then kiss one another.”

“And… how do you know this, exactly?” Starscream asked.

“Well, since there are almost no more street races going on in this weather, I really had nothing better to do than to go scouting,” Knock Out said with a winning smile.

“Sure.”

“Oh come now, Starscream. What’s wrong with a little holiday cheer now and again?”

“Oh please. I think you’re getting all native on me now.” Starscream pulled the blankets more around himself and covering part of his face.

Knock Out pulled the decoration away for a moment. “Nonsense. I just think we all need to lighten up a bit now and again.”

“You know there’s still a war going on.”

“And it would benefit us both to do something fun. Come on, we’re both off-duty. Plenty of time to try something different.”

A minute went by before Starscream reacted. Much shorter than usual, Knock Out thought. He pushed away two blankets before facing the medic. “Fine. What do you want to do?”

Knock Out smiled broadly before pulling out the missile tow again. “I wanted to try this out. All they do is have it above their heads-“ He raised it above them. “Then they just kiss.”

Starscream was still skeptical. This seemed perfectly harmless, but it was just _weird_. Why was Knock Out suddenly following any sort of human tradition? At least for now, he supposed he could go along with it. He looked to the electrical-plant amalgamation, then to Knock Out before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Knock Out leaned more into it, but Starscream was quick to pull away. “There. Satisfied?”

“Mm, not exactly,” he answered, putting the plant down again.

“Why not? Wasn’t that what the humans do?”

“It was, but it isn’t usually so short-lived. But, it’s not like we have to imitate them perfectly. We could try to spice it up a bit.”

“And how do you propose we do that?”

“Well… You haven’t sat on my face in a while.”

Starscream immediately blushed, becoming flustered and nervous. His wings fluttered timidly. “How does that have to do with this??”

“It’s just a different pair of lips I’ll be kissing,” Knock Out purred.

“I-I guess.”

“Do you want to? You can tell me ‘no’, you know.”

“It’s not as if I have anything better to do,” Starscream muttered, moving to the side and shedding his blankets.

“Is that a ‘yes’, then?”

“ _Yes_ , I want to. Better?”

“Much better.” Knock Out lay on his back, helm resting comfortably against the padding. Then he held out the missile tow to Starscream. “If you would. I’ll be a bit preoccupied.”

Starscream took the plant carefully by the base as to not damage it. White fluff continued to fall from its branches and there seemed to be a slight but chill breeze wafting from them. The seeker ignored it to properly position himself over Knock Out’s face. He wasn’t entirely sure what the medic had up his plating, so Starscream only hovered there nervously.

“So, just hold the missile tow above my helm,” Knock Out instructed. Only when Starscream did as told did he continue. “Good. Now I just need you to open your panel, love.”

Quickly after the order, Starscream slid his panel aside, allowing access to Knock Out, to kiss, lick, and suckle the delicate folds of his valve. Starscream gasped and occasionally twitched with every nip, but he still held tight to the ornament a reasonable distance above Knock Out’s helm as snow continued to fall on him a few flakes at a time. This whole thing was ridiculous, but Starscream couldn’t help but keep one servo on the medic’s helm as he worked; it was far less of a desperate need to get Starscream off. Rather, it was slow, deliberate, and almost loving. It was a beautiful feeling that felt like hours, at least as far as their usual sessions went, which were usually more hurried. Knock Out treated Starscream’s valve lips the very same as he would the lips he was just kissing before. He was certainly a mech with experience and talent. One might consider that to be promiscuous and shameful, but Knock Out was proud, and Starscream was fortunate.

Starscream was surprised when his overload washed over him in quick but gentle waves, even as Knock Out continued to tongue his valve. Primus, it almost seemed as if the medic knew _just_ how to get him off, even when he wasn’t being aggressive. Starscream remained in his position, but rested his helm against the cool metal of the wall in front of him.

Knock Out gave the tender valve a few more sweet kisses before pulling his face away to look up at Starscream. “You alright?”

Starscream pressed his palms into the berth – first setting the plant safely to the side – to balance himself. “Perfectly.”

“Need a moment?” Knock Out asked, stroking his lover’s thighs. “We have all night.”

“I know.” Starscream removed himself from Knock Out’s face to lie beside him properly, beneath the extra blankets he’d accrued.

The two embraced in silence. Everything was comfortable, and nothing needed to be disturbed. The reprieve was only temporary though, as the sound of singing from a dozen or so drones eventually creeped upon their door. Starscream grumbled audibly, only making Knock Out laugh.

“I hate this holiday…”

“You shouldn’t let them ruin it for you. Besides,” Knock Out said, pulling the missile tow from beside them and holding it above them. “There are _some_ things to enjoy, don’t you think?”

Starscream did smile, and they were both glad it wasn’t forced. He pressed his lips to Knock Out’s again for a lingering moment, then pulled away again. “Perhaps I can be warmed up to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry holidays, everyone. I hope it (and this fic) were lovely to you.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


End file.
